I'll Bite You to Death
by Portagas D. Scarlet
Summary: Dino never seen Hibari Kyoya so angry before. Just what did he do to make him so mad? DinoXHibari D18 ,a past SqualoXDino and a bit of YamamotoXGokudara 8059 as well of a tiny bit of Squalo X Xanxus


Dino and Hibari fanfiction

Summary: Dino never seen Hibari Kyoya so angry before. Just what did he do to make him so mad? DinoXHibari(D18) ,a past SqualoXDino and a bit of YamamotoXGokudara (8059) as well of a tiny bit of Squalo X Xanxus

wow it's been a while huh? 3 years well yea this is my first KHR fic also my frsit attempt at a one shot.. I don't anything else to say just that ples don't flame me about my spelling and grams I don't have spell check so yea... oh and if anyone would like to be my BETA ples contact me I need one real bad!

Declaimer: I do not own any KHR if I do yea you don't want to know what would happen...

anyways ples try to enjoy it

!

The tenth generation boss of the Chiavarone family Dino decided to come to Japan for two reason. The first was to visit his kaiwi ototo Tsuna and the second he really wanted to taste Tsuna's mom's home cooking.

At lest that's what everybody thinks.

The Truth was sure he wanted to check up on Tsuna but the main reason for his visit can be summed up to two words: Hibari Kyoya.

Ever since the battle over the rings, where he met and "train" Hibari, he couldn't get him out of his head. Everything about him drew Dino to him. The way he moves, the way his eyes narrows down when he's pissed and specially the way he says "I'll bite you to death".

Dino hasn't felt this way since high school when he and Squalo were dating.

No it was different.

It was stronger.

Dino knows he shouldn't feel this way there was too many obstacle before them. Dino lives in Italy although he does visit Japan but it's always a short visit and not only that but there was also the age different. Hibari was only fifteen sixteen at the most while Dino was twenty-two. Still Dino couldn't help how he felt.

Unfortunately those feeling goes unrequited or so he thinks. You see Hibari likes strong people and although Dino was strong there is a limit to his strength while Hibari's strength is limitless.

"Dino-san? What are you doing here?"

"Oh Yo Tsuna!" Dino greet with a silly grin. He had been so lost in thought that he did even notice arriving at the Sawada house hould.

"Caiossu! Dino did you come to visit Tsuna?" Reborn asked, hoping up on the wall.

"Yep I was in town and decided to stop by. Hope you don't mind Tsuna."

"Not at all Dino-san! Ah But I have to go school right now."

"School? But didn't you just came back?"

"Yea but I forgot my stuff there."

"No good Tsuna always forgetting stuff," Reborn commented drinking an espresso.

"Don't act like you had nothing to do with it! If you hadn't hit me with the dying will bullet I wouldn't have forgotten my stuff!" Tsuna yelled.

"Stop dawdling and go!" Reborn responded dropped kicking Tsuna in the side.

"AHHH!" Tsuna yelled falling on the ground, "But Dino-san..."

"Oh it's ok I'll just come with you Tsuna", Dino replied smiling at the scene before him.

"Hurry up and go! I don't want to miss Mama's cooking!" Reborn commanded giving Tsuna another kick.

"Ouch! Ok, Ok I'm going! You don't have to keep kicking me!" Tsuna yelled.

Dino smiled at the scene thinking back on the days when he had been Reborn's student. Ah those were the days...

It took them less then five minutes to get to the school.

"I wonder if he's still here..." Dino mumbled.

"Did you say something Dino-san?"

"Eh...um..nothing let's just go and get your stuff."Dino studded leading the way in the school.

"Dino-san sure is acting strange." Tsuna commented to reborn.

"Hm"

Once inside Tsuna took the lead and headed to his classroom. It was almost empty all the kids with club activity should be done by then.

"Ah here we are" Tsuna said stopping in fount of his classroom.

"You can wait out here I'll just be..."

Tsuna face turned red at the sight before him. Gokudara was on top of a desk with Yamamoto on top of him, lips locked tightly together in a very hot and passionate kiss.

"Hm? Something wrong Tsuna?" Dino asked, when Tsuna stop in the middle of his sentence, steping up to Tsuna.

"EEEEEK!" Tsuna yelled falling backwards opening the door in the process.

A big crash was heard as Gokudara in his hast to out from under Yamadomto fell backwards and Yamamoto while trying to catch Gokudara tip the desk backwards causing both them and the desk to crash.

"Itai...Hayoto dajubuka?" Yamamoto asked pulling himslef and Gokudara up.

"I'm fine!" Gokudara hissed pulling his arm out of Yamamoto's grasp.

"Oh hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto greet with a smile, unfazed by his lover's hostile.

"Ju...Judaime! Dino! Reborn-san!" Gokudarar studded noticing the three for the first time.

"Coissu"

"Yo" Dino greet looking away with a faint blush.

"Huh I was just get my stuff then I'll be on my way sorry for the interruption..." Tusna said a bit hesitant getting up from the floor.

"It's not what it looks like!" Gokudara exclaimed running up to Tsuna.

"It's ok! Gokudara-kun! Really!"

"What are you people doing here?" asked a chilling voice.

Everyone's head turned to the voice revealing it to belonged to none other then the leader of the Discipline Committee Hibari Kyoya.

"Hi...Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed stepping back.

Hibari's eyes narrowed as he saw the disorientated state of the classroom before him.

'Eh-Oh Kyoya's getting angry' Dino thought.

"Yamamoto Takashi, Gokudara Hyato for the destruction of the school's property I'll bit you to death." Hibari threaten taking on a fight stance with his tofas.

"Wait a second Kyoya!" Dino plead, standing in front of Tsuna and the rest with his wip in hand.

"Hm? So your here...I'll bite you to death first"

Hibari quickly switch his attention to Dino walking up to him tofa in hand.

"Same old Kyoya alright lest do this"

Dino wiped his wip elegantly or at lest it would have been if he didn't tangle himself in it.

"Ooof" Dino grunted as he fell to the floor tangled in his own wip.

'That's right Dino-san doesn't have and subordinates around' Tsuna though with a sweat drop.

Hibari stopped and looked down at the bronco. Dino noticing a shadow upon him looked up right in the gorgeous silver eyes. For a moment Dino found himself lost in these beautiful and deadly pairs of eyes. And then it was gone as Hibari turned and walked away from him.

"I'm not interested in fighting you when your like this" With those words Hibari walked off.

Everyone breath a sigh of relief.

"Lets hurry up and get out of here before he decide to come back" Tsuna said at he went and help untangled Dino.

Once Dino go untangled they all left the school but not before Dino took a last look at the school with a sad smile. That's the way Hibari and Dino's relationship is he would come to Hibari, Hibari would attack and depending if his men were with him or not Dino would fight back and hold his own against Hibari.

But sometime it just wasn't enough for Dino.

The next day Dino decide to take a walk around town to get his mind off of things. He still has three more days to be in Japan then he's to go back to Italy.

He saw some high school kid with Discipline armband and his eyes lite up but unfortunately it wasn't Hibari.

'Of Course it wasn't Kyoya school just barely ending. Kyoya would still be at the school until who knows how much longer' Dino sigh.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!"

"Ack!" Dino yelled and he fell to the ground surprised by that random out burst.

Picking himself off the ground and face with Superbia Squalo of the Varia.

"S...Squalo!"

"VOI! What's wrong with you the Chiavarone I know was never that easily to sneak up on!" Squalo yelled holding a huge fish over his shoulder.

"Never mind that. Squalo what are you doing in Japan and why are you carrying around a fish?" Dino asked with a big sweat drop.

"VOI! Cus my shity boss doesn't want fish in Italy but wanted fish from Japan!"

"I see you must love him very much to go all the way to Japan just to get him fish." Dino teased.

"HA! As if I just don't want any more injured men" Squalo scoffed.

Which would have been convincing if not for that faint blush on his cheeks.

"I'm happy for you Squalo. You finally found the right guy for you."

"Tch! You say that as though you haven't."

Dino blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

"VOI! Don't play dumb. I seen the way you looked at the kid."

" Kid? Oh you mean Kyoya."

"Already on first name base huh?"

"It's not what you think" Dino sigh sitting down on the sidewalk.

"Voi? You don't like him then?" Squalo asked setting down the fish.

"Of course I do!" Dino exclaim looking away.

"Then what's the problem then?"

"I don't think he feels the same" Dino replied sadly.

"Did he tell you that?"

"No...we don't exactly talk about these kind of things..."

"So in other words he knows nothing of what you are feeling?"

"I guess not?"

Squalo went up up to Dino until he was right above him.

"Squalo?"

"VOOOIIIIIII!" Squalo yelled punching the wall right above Dino.

"You foolish Bronco! How the fuck do you know if he feels the same way or not without even asking first?"

"Well he doesn't seem like it..."

"Baka! Just because the person doesn't openly admit that he like you doesn't mean he doesn't! Take my shitty boss for exzample. He may be a dick,spoiled and a pain in the ass sometime and doesn't seem to give a rats ass about any of us. But when it comes down to it he does care. I'm not saying he'll go protect his men and make some sapy ass speech about how protecting ones comrads are important like that Sawada kid but he does care enough to defend us when he knows we can't take it "

Dino looked up when Squalo paused.

"He shows that and much more in bed" Squalo grinned.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Dino reply ignoring that last part "but still I don't think Kyoya..."

"You two."

Both head turns to the direction of the voice.

"K...Kyoya!"

What was he doing away from the school? But more importantly why does he have a murderous look in his eyes? It could have been directed at Dino right? He didn't do any damaged to the school hell he hasn't even been anywhere near the school sens last night!

"Voi speak of the little devil."

"You!" Hibari hissed looking right at Squalo rasing his tofas.

"Voi?"

"Step away from him." Came the icy reply.

Dino blink and looked away from Hibari for a sec to see the prosition he was in.

Dino was sitting on the ground with Squalo leaning very closely over him. Dino 's eyes widen as he put two and two together. Kyoya thought Squalo was going in for a kiss!

"Kyoya you got it all..."

"So what if I don't?" Squalo interrupted before Dino got to finish, going down pulling Dino up to his chest.

Dino eyes widen even more.

"Squalo! What are you doing?"

"Shh! Trust me on this" whisper Squalo.

Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"Then I'll bit you to death!"

That was the only warning they got as Hibari charge full speed at Squalo fully intent on hitting him. Lucky Squalo was expecting this in one swift movement he let go of Dino, grabbed the overly large fish and jumped right on top of the building.

"Voi! Sorry but I don't have time to play around anymore. I have to get this fish to that shitty excuse of a boss before it turns bad! See Ya!" With that Squalo jump to another building and disappear.

"Boss! There you are! Are you ok?" Romario asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah I'm fine Romario." Dino reply getting up.

"Kyoya listen it's not what it looked like" Dino stared.

Without a word Hibari stared charging at Dino.

"Kyoya wait would you just listen." Dino said blocking every blow.

But Hibari would not he keep going in blow after blow. Until Dino finally had enough and took out his wip and warped it around Hibari disarming him.

"Let go!"

"No not until you listen."

"You don't have to say anything I saw it all!"

"No listen you got it all wrong! We were just talking! I swear it on the life of my men we were just talking nothing else!"

With that Hibari stop struggling. Even Hibari knows Dino would never swear on the life of his men unlest it's true.

"Romario would you give us some privacy?"

"Of Course boss" Romario reply leaving to scene.

Once Romario left Dino gently unwrap his wip from Hibari.

"I'm leaving"

"Wait a second Kyoya!" Dino pulling Hibari's arm before he got a chance to leave. Dino Pulling a bit to hard making Hibari crash into his chest. Wtih quick reflexes he wraped both arms around Hibari to one steady him and two to keep him from running away.

"What do you think you are doing?"Hibari demanded with a sigh blush.

"Keeping you in my arms." Came the replay.

They stay like that for a while neither one of them in discomfort. Or at lest Dino was in no discomfort.

"Ne Kyoya?"

"Hm"

"Does it bother you? Seeing me so close with another guy?" Dino asks looking out at the bizzy street.

"...Yes" came a small replay.

Dino who was not expecting such an answer looked down at Hibari. Hibari's was facing the streets was an unreadable expression on his face.

"Why is that?"

There was no replay this time. Dino swiftly but gently turned Hibari to face him but Hibari still refuse to face him.

"Kyoya"

Dino gently turn Hibari's face to him this time Hibari didn't struggle.

"Answer me Kyoya why does it bother you?"

"Becuse you're mine..." Came the soft relay.

"Kyoya..."

Hibari turn his face away again trying to hide the blush forming on his cheecks.

Dino smiled so Squalo was right after all.

"You relay are cute Kyoya"

Hibari turn and looked Dino in the eyes.

"I'll bite you to death" Hibari said only this time it didnt sound as harsh as it usly does.

"Ples do" Dino smirk leading down to capture Hibari's lips in a kiss.

!END

ok so it didn't trun out exzactly like I had in mind... I had a much better plan I had it all pland out and more then half way done when My mom's bf deside to clean the pc and delet all my stuff on there _ but ah it's the best I could do Sorry if some of the charactor we OOC

AHG! the grammer and spelling are horriable! I'm so sorry for all of that *Bows*

Agin if anyone would like to be my BETA I would grealy apracate it!

I have a few more story in mind and I would like ya's Opinion on it

Story one: I was thinking I doing a rewrite of reborn where I genderben some of them like hibari would be a girl and so would Gokudara... what do guys think?

ok it's 4:23 am and I need to get to sleep so ples R&R if you like it and ples once agin don't flame!


End file.
